1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-efficiency DC/DC converter with high conversion ratio and, more particularly, to a DC/DC converter which can boost DC voltage as desired with a simple structure and a simple switching control using a minimum number of active elements and passive elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DC/DC converter refers to an electronic circuit device that converts a voltage of direct current (DC) power into another voltage of the DC power, and, in a broad sense, may comprise a device in which a DC motor and a DC generator are mechanically coupled together. The DC/DC converter is used in almost all electronic devices that require the conversion of the DC power.
However, a conventional DC/DC converter comprises a large number of active elements and passive elements and has a complicated circuit structure as well as a complicated switching operation for the conversion of the voltage.
Moreover, the conventional DC/DC converter may have many losses due to the complicated switching operation during the conversion of the voltage.
Furthermore, the conversion ratio of the conventional converters is limited to a predetermined range and, for example, in the case of a boost converter, the conversion ratio of the DC power must be limited to a range of less than 2.5 due to parasitic resistance.
Thus, the development of a new concept of DC/DC converter which can solve the problems of the conventional DC/DC converters is required.